My Sweet Gardener
by StellarBlade
Summary: A girl named Dahlia moves to the town of Sweet Amoris and stays with her aunt while her mom and dad are on trips. She starts her first year at Sweet Amoris high school where she meets and falls in love with the school gardener, Jade. She tries to find out how to show Jade how she feels. She then realizes her cousin Jasmine goes there. She will show Dahlia how to win Jade's heart.


Prologue

I was currently playing with my Border Collie, Emerald, outside in my backyard. I was gazing at the beautiful garden full of different flowers of every kind and color. I am supposed to be moving to a town called Sweet Amoris because my parents will be away. My mom is a floral designer so she arranges flowers into beautiful designs and my dad is a floral scientist. He is going to South America to research a species of plant. My mom is going to France to arrange flowers into beautiful pieces. I'm going to go live with my Auntie in Sweet Amoris. Auntie owns a café in Sweet Amoris called Tiger Lily.

"Dahlia, you need to begin packing because we have to leave soon!" Mom called from the entrance. I stood up and began walking towards the house. My long pink hair danced softly in the wind and my green eyes focused on my mom. Mom had short pink shoulder-length hair and green eyes that smiled happily. Emerald followed after me with her tail wagging from side to side. "You really do love flowers, don't you, Aura?" I nodded my head with a sweet smile on my face.

"Oh yes! I really love being in nature very much!" I said with a big smile on my face and mom laughed.

"Ahahaha! Yes I know you love being in nature. You loved it ever since you were a baby. Now come along. We've a lot a work to do." I nodded my head as I followed my mom to my room and we immediately began packing my belongings. Emerald helped us to pack her belongings. Emerald is a very smart dog and I love her so much.

After we were done packing we loaded everything into the moving car. Mom and dad had my furniture sent ahead along with my clothes but everything else remained. So now I was climbing into my dad's 2011 ford. Me and Emerald sat in the back seat and soon we drove off.

_(4 Hours Later) _At some point I had fallen asleep without realizing it until…  
"Dahlia wake up." I felt someone shaking me gently and they're calling my name. I opened my eyes to find mom's green eyes staring directly into mine.

"Mom?" I sit up and find that the car had stopped.

"We're here and your things have already been moved into the house. Now me and your father have to go now so take care." Mom said as she and dad hugged me. I hugged them back and got out of the car with Emerald in tow. I was about to turn and leave when mom called me back. "Oh your Aunt is at her café so go there when you're ready. Love you sweetie!" Mom said as dad rolled up the window and drove off. I watched as the car disappeared from view and then I turned around and walked into the house. I changed my clothes into a white tank top, green knee-length skirt, and brown knee-length gardening boots. I made sure to set up Emerald's dog food dispenser and water dispenser before leaving and locking the house. I walked to Auntie's café.

_(30 Minutes Later) _I am standing in front of Auntie's café. The café itself was a light blue building with tiger lily flowers along the entrance in a flower bed. The sign had the café's name and a tiger lily on the side. I could see the inside through the windows and smiled as I saw Auntie waving at me from inside. I walked into the building and was immediately tackled by Auntie.

"Uh… Hi Auntie!" I said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh Dahlia! It's so good to see you!" Auntie hugged me extremely tight causing me to lose air.

"A-Auntie…can't breathe…!" I gasped out.

"Oh sorry, sweetie!" Auntie let go and smiled. "Okay. Are you ready to start your job as my top waitress?" Auntie asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Every time I came to Sweet Amoris I would work in Auntie's café.

"Okay so your uniform is in its same place." I nod my head and go into the changing rooms. I opened the locker to find the uniform in there. The uniform consisted of a light blue thick strapped tank top, a pink miniskirt, a yellow apron with a tiger lily in the center, light blue flats, and a tiger lily hair piece. I tied my long pink hair into a high ponytail and put my nametag on my apron. After that I put the notepad and pen in the pocket of my apron and walked out of the changing rooms. Auntie came up to me and beamed brightly.

"You look absolutely great in that uniform!" Auntie squealed.

"Thanks. Um... Where's Jasmine?" I asked looking around. Oh, Jasmine's my cousin and she works at this café. We're both named after different types of flowers. Jasmine is named after the most exotic flower.

"Oh! She's over there." Auntie said pointing to a girl with long silver haired girl with cheerful blue eyes. The reason she's called _Jasmine _is because of her hair and eyes. Her hair is the color of a white jasmine and her eyes are the color of a blue jasmine and that's how she got her name. I'm called _Dahlia _because of my pink hair which is similar to that of a pink dahlia. "Okay, you can start right now, Dahlia!" Auntie said with a bright smile. I nodded my head and began taking orders.

_(Half an Hour Later) _I had just delivered a strawberry parfait and was now standing in front of another table with a boy and a girl seated there. The girl had bright orange hair and green eyes while the boy had green hair and green eyes. I almost lost myself in his eyes when I suddenly remembered what I was doing.

"Oh! Welcome to Tiger Lily Café! I'll be your waitress this evening. May I take your order?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"Can I have an apple pie and a water, please?" I nodded my head with a smile.

"Of course! And you sir?" The boy looked up at me with a smile and I thought I'd pass out.

"Can I have the rose tea, please?" _Wow he likes rose tea too? _I thought with a radiant smile.

"Yes! I'll be back with your order in a few minutes!" I said as I scurried away from the table and into the kitchen. I cut a slice of apple pie and placed it on a small plate along with a glass of water. I put the first two items on my tray before grabbing a tea cup. The tea cup had a simple floral design like all the dishes. I poured the tea into the cup and set it down on my tray. I made sure to place the small plate under the tea cup. I thought about it for a moment before grabbing a vanilla cupcake I had baked a little earlier and decorating it with a beautiful red rose. I placed the cupcake on a plate and set it on my tray before heading out of the kitchen. I came back to the table with the boy and girl and placed the apple pie and water in front of the girl before turning to the boy. "Here you are. I hope you enjoy!" I said with a bright smile. I placed the tea down along with the cupcake and turned to leave.

"Miss, wait. I didn't order this." The boy said softly. I turned around with a sweet smile.

"I know. I find that rose tea goes best with a vanilla cupcake. So consider that a gift. Enjoy!" I said running off to the next customer. I still felt the boy's eyes on me as I ran around the café taking orders and delivering food.

_I don't know why but this is the start of something new and somehow it's going to revolve around that boy…_

* * *

**Me: Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic! Well not my first one because my cousin, who is the author Cierastar, has pointed out a million things that was wrong with my last story. So she typed this Prologue up for me since I couldn't do it right and I wasn't even trying to type it.**

**Cierastar: It's a good thing I came over your house and helped too because if I didn't then you'd be stuck with that other story that still has MAJOR problems! Don't worry because I'll be helping you until you can type a proper story!**

**Me: Whaaaa?! Why?! o**

**Cierastar: Because you can't do it right unless I help and obviously you reading my stories is not setting any examples… -.-**

**Me: I'm trying!**

**Cierastar: Really Astra? Are you REALLY trying? -.-**

**Me: No…**

**Cierastar: Then it's settled then! Anyways please don't forget to leave comments otherwise my poor cousin will just cry!**

**Me: Please! .**

**Both: See you in Chapter 1!**


End file.
